Myrinnia Bubble Star Anne Wizardsworth's Adventure in Hogwerts
by cupckeshrk8D
Summary: A mary sue who goes to Hogwarts in a story that puts more focus on her overcomplicated love life than stopping the villain. A really really terrible fic I wrote two years ago. It is terrible on purpose.
1. Book 1

AN: Hello! I decided to post this while I figure out what I want to write next. This was my first attempt at fanfic. I wrote it a couple years ago. There were originally going to eight books, but I only finished four and started the fith. Being written two years ago means I had a very different style of humor. Instead of being a parody that has a character who constantly lampshades and snarks, it is just really bad. Really really bad. I hope you find some enjoyment from it. I plan on posting one book every Saturday morning. This time I will stick to my schedule, as it is already written. All of the "spanish" in this fic was either done by putting a phrase through a ton of different languages in google translate, or by selecting a completely different language in google translate. I eventually decided it wasn't funny, and thus it doesn't appear in later books. The bit that says BEEEEEEEEP was originally a message highlighted in black. If you revealed it, it said this is censored because I am on the toilet. I am not actually this bad an author. I like doing purposely bad stuff.

 **MYRINNIA**

 **Bubble Star Anne Wizardsworth**

 **AND DA WIZARD ROCK**

My name is Myrinnia Bubble Star Anne Wizardsworth. I am an orthan. It is very sad and trajic and depprezinf. I live with my parents in england. We have a house at # % privet drive. I CAM HOME FROM SCHOOL ! DAY AND FOUND THAT THE MAIL MAN HAD DELIVERED MEA LETTER. IT WAS AN INVITE TO HOGWERTS!111!1! I AM A MUJJLE SO I DIDN'T NOW ABOUT HOGWERTS. I TOLD My parents and thay told me i was a wixard and nit MUJJLE AS I THOUGHT. I m so happy. i had to go shopping at the daigen ally wall. I donut have parents caz im a orthan so i donut have parents and so i hav to go to the wall myself. At da mall i bought lotz of pretty clothes. I got a really really really pretty dress that is hot pink and shimmery purple and it has gold and silver sparkels and it has a lemon yellow big poofy bow on the back and sky blue lace and lime green ribbons and the big poofy bow on the bake is cherry red and the dress has orange acents. I also got big silver boots with big rainbow hearts on the front and a bunch of otha cute stugf and a bunch of big plastic braclets in rainbow colors and exetra Then i got my skull suppliez. Then me and my parents and me went to flowerson icecrem power which is da best ice crem parlor in da whol mall. Ma mom said "you ar so pretty Myriinnia and i think the cloths you pickd out are so pretty' MY DAD THEN SAID "Mis Myrinnia son tan hermosas, de color rojo brillante, púrpura, como una tortuga. Si has probado el sabor del helado es deliciosa salsa." he speaks spanish it is so awesome. I got on the train and went ot hogwets. I sat down with my dog hi name is Ludwig van einstein mconald Wizardsworth. Den a relly cute boy with brown eyes and an awesoe scar that looked like the letter N. he said "Hi my name is harry potter. I am super attractive and I think I love you. Makemake'oe ir conmigo?" OMG HE KNOWS SPANISH TOO!1!1!1! "MY NAME IS MYRINNIA BUBBLE STAR SNNE WIZARDSWIRTH. AND YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU! I SPEAK SPANISH TO. Bisa we indit ka Hogsmeade dina tanggal urang?" When we arive at Hogwerts we got sorted into hoses my new boyfriend harry is giffondor and also two losers i don"t know got into griffendor too. It took to long for the sorting bat to sort me. Probably because I am super smart and super brave and super attractive. Though I don't belong in silveren because I am not a loser. For some reason Nivvle got into hufflepuff despite being an loser and a super hot guy got in to silveren despite being super is for Kosers. With a capital L!1! I got gifferndor. The smat people in Racenvlaw were probably to jealous to let me in. I went to vist my pARENTS HOUSE. HARRY CAME TO. my parents really liked harry (not like like just like dat would be weird) and they were glad i was datin such a nice guy. Den a evil goth guy with no nose who was also goth an noseless. He was evil so we beat him up with our karate ninja moves that Professor Squirel taught us in geomatry class. Me and harry went back to school. "Myrinnia that was a wonderful adventure we just had. And we defeated da evil noseless goth guy (you could tell he waz evil goes he waz goth and had no nose)" said harry. I had to go to the bathroom so I said bye to harry and went to the bathroom. I waz grumpy becUSE MRYTLE WAS IN DA CLOSET BATHROOM SO I HAD TO GO TO DA #RD FLOOR BATHROOM. I TOOK THE MAGIC SHORTCUT BEHIND THE WITCH STUTUE"S HUMP WHICH Mjicaly teleported me to da #rd floor bathroom i used the Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep dat bit was censored cause I was in da bathroom. When i got out of the bathroom there was an evil three headed dog on da loose. He attacked me. The hot guy who was put in the loser house silveren was in da hallway to. He was saved me. He slayed the evil dog. "Why are u in silveren? You are so cool." He said,"I saw Squirrel messing with the sorting bat. He got me put in da loser house and nivvle in the house for attractive people." "Dat can't be true. How dare Squirrel be such a jerk to you by da way what is your name?" "He said My name is Draco" while he said dat we kissed. It was so amazing. Nothing like when I kill Harry. OMG harry entered the hallway. "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME DRACO!" "HOW DARE YOU KISS MY GIRLFRIEND, MYRINNIA BUBBLE STAR ANNE WIZERDSWORTH!" "I DID NOTHING I DID NOT KISS HER" Then me and Harry went on our date (He asked me on da train ride to hogwarts) We went to the candy shop and the icecream shop and the diagon alley mall. We were walking around Hogsmede when somebody showed up. IT WAS …..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..….. **DUMBLEDOOR!**

"Myrinnia star bubble anne wizardwerth! I need you to travel to da basement and discover the wizard rock! Harry can come too." So we went to da basement an we battled against Squirell cause he wanted da rock to. SUddenly …..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..….. Ludwig van einstien mcdonald wizardworth showed up! "MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA I AM ALSO DA NOSLESS GOTH GUY! " "OH NO NOT DA NOSELESS GOTH GUY!" DEN I USED MY SUPA MAGIC POWERS AND KILLED SQUIERELL. DEN DRACO SHOWED UP AND HARRY DUMPED ME

 _ **THE END**_


	2. Book 2

AN:The second book of this nonsense

 **MYRINNIA Bubble Star Anne Wizardsworth**

 **AND DA SNAPE ROOM**

My name is MYRINNIA Bubble Star Anne Wizardsworth. I am supa pretty I have big blue eyes a tiny little nose a amazing tan an wavy blonde hair. My stupid ex boyfriend harry has ugly brown eyes an ugly scar that looks like da letter n an ugly glasses and a ugly DRESS an a ugly FACE. He is stupid an i hate him. Draco is supa awesome an he has bald head and is supa sparkly and cool so he wears sunglasses an he wears awesome clothes like tshirts an jeans so much betta dan haaryds DRESS an he is so cute but im sxcared hill be a jerk like harry so i havent asled him out yet. We did kiss afta he saved me from squierell. But he probably is so sos o so so s o so so so os attrective., he is in silverden da loser house but he is no loser. Swuirel put him der. Squirel is evil but we dont have to worry cause i killed him with ma supa ninja karate moves dat Dumbledoor taught me do i cud fight squierel. Tho i shud have usefd ma magic caz dumbledoor is evil. Over da summer i found out dat he was a crimminal and he robbed stuff an waz a secret agent for da noseless goth guy (who is also squirel). I got on da hogwetrs Xpresso an we drove to hogwerts . da train took foreva too get ta hogwerts cauz hogwerts is da last stop so it took foreva!1111!11!1 for dinner we ate kfc whill the sortin bat sotred peple. Center Professor make Google who is the new head headmistress mr. said that the library is now and forever Band. Den we at more KFC for dessart. I was having some troule with my hamwork so I went to the liberery but there was an evil guard guarding the library. So i Karate chop the guard and vent and hit him with ma magic When I was reading in the library I found out about a potion dat waz called ….prune juice potions ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !It chanjws ur apprentice ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! To make it you need to haz somewern bet you up to bet u up with karate ninja moves. We bet up squirel so that is how how he became the evil noselesss gath guy. The second ingedint is a dead 3 head Doggy. prun juice poton is one of the ingreient in da Wizard Rock DUN DUN DUN ! ! ! ! ! ! Den Professor MC Google showed up she yells WHY YO going to the library it is badend foreva ! ! ! ! ABLEt wud punish you so bad but he in sant mango so I am going to punish you You must go to the Fobbiden 4est End rak levs. "I hate yerd work " I scremed ! ! ! Don mak me the yard work " Den ProFF Lukhart showed up he is dark arts Professor because squirl is dead. "I wel doo her yard work " Make Google scremed because she waz outsmarted. End Lockhart told me that I should be careful because there is a evil peple at school actualy der r # evil pearsan ! is your ex boyfriend happy ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Is a reason why library is bad it is because there is a Evil Book bear it is called the book of squirrel and it can bring squirrel back to life so beware Den heart left. Dan Draco showed up. "Hey Maria do you want to go to the concert it is in Hogsmed." I sad now caz i waz scarred abuot wat lukhert told me. Den i went to the concert without draco. IT WAS AMAZIND ! DA sining with was so amazing an she could sin so well. I was danxomf to da moosic when i saw a hansome stanger. IT WAS ….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…. DRACO MALFOY! AN HAPPY WAS DER TWO!I waz jelos of harry so i spid an dem. Happy sad, "You are so cool Draco, if you help me i will get yo ot ov silverden an intoo hufflepuff. Rob an Jenny an me need your help. You are da only ! cool aneth too brek into da libirery." Den Draco said "I WILL ONLY IF YOU MOVE MRYIIA INTOO HUFFLEPUFF TWO CAZ I LOVE HER!111!111!1!1!1!1!" "NO I SCREMED DON HELP DEM GET DA BOOK A SQUIRELL LUKHERT WANED ME ABOUT DEM DAY R EVIL AN WANT TO BRING SQUILLELY BACK FROM DA DED!111!11111!11!1!" I scremed. "HARRY den sad IF U WILL NO HELL UZ DEN U WILL HELL UZ!" And den a scret door opened up. IT waz relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly big. And den a giant SNAPE Came out ov da scretet dor! Den the SNAPE killed Hermayo! Den da sorting bat and Fax machine da parrot cam an the griant Snape tred to kill uz. ROB an Jenny showed up (dey are ninjas) an dey kidknapped draco! Harry pulld da bat out of da ar and yonkefd a sword out of da batz through. Da bat waz ded an happy waz armed. Den fax machine killd da giant SNAPE. THe EVil guard fom da liberey cam an it waz MC Google! She waz drinkin prune juice to look lik him! She gav happy da book o squirel. Happy brot squirel back an we arested harry, but squirel escaped. DEN WE ATE KENTUCKEY FRIED CHICKEN!

THE END


	3. Book 3

AN: I have no idea what the reason for this book's obsession with KFC was. I had never had KFC at the time.

 **MYRIA BUBBLE SRAT WIZADWEH**

 **AN DA HAPPY"S JAIL BREK**

My name is MYRINNIA Bubble Star Anne Wizardsworth. Krunchy, delisiocse, so satisfying an delicious an never before has der ben fried delicusness like dis b4 dis is da 1der dat iz kenturkey friedCHICKEN! I go 2 A majic skull in da city ov london. It iz a mazzive castle. I think it floats in the sky. Der r 35 roomz in Hogwerts an my fav room is the KFC. ALL DA HOUSE ELVES IN DA ENTIRE WORLD WORH AT DA HOGWERTG KFC ! I eat KFC every day for every meal an you now itz gooooooooooooood bcaz I AM AWESOME!1 One day I was in the common room eating KFC ! an ma best friend DRACO MALFOU WHO IS DA QTEST BOY EVA! An den we went 2 potons w/ proff snake. He is da best techa an he let uz play gamz in clazz. Den he made a anuncement "I haz sermtin 2 anuz. Alow me to introduce my adopted son….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…. HARRY SEVERUS!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!WE ALL GASPED! An den harry cam out ov da door! SNAKE HAD BROKEN HAPPY OUT OV JAM SEW HE CUD ADAPT HIM! SNAKE ADAPTED HARRY (diz iz a refrance 2 goblet o fire (da book not da movie) )! HARRY HaD BROKEN OUT A SANT MANGOZ AN HE Got ADAPTED!DUN DUN DUN ! i at a chez samitch dat was grilled/ 4 lunch. At da cafertoriun i at KFC!1!Q1!Q!1!111! 4 lunch an i taked to ma best friend DRACO MALFIY WJO iz so amazing an i haz a crush on him but i dant now if dtaro loves me back. I used to love harry but he iz a evil loser so i dumpted him an so we wer talking abot how draco adapted harry. I CANT BELIV SNAPE ADOPTED HARRY! AN WE FOT HE WAZ COOL! SHOUTED DRACO! "I NOW HE LET UZ PLAY GAMEZ! IZ DER ANYONE WE CAN TRUST? DEN A evil man w/ no nose who was goth an noseless an he was goth cam in da room! OMG EL SQUIREL (I speak spanish) i shouted. Whoth is this squirel guy sad da goth gut? A wath hibernatinth 4 13th years an i haventh been outside mine apartment since da 80s. But u r squarel an you trid to kill uz, said DRACO wisely. "Whoth is this squiral guy, I am darth voldemert. Said darth voldemert. DEN DRACO SHOOTED "wait wasn't squirell drinking prune juice potion, darth voldemrt must be the person he was disguised as." I stopped shooting at squirel because this makes sense that squirel was just disjujing as darth volxemert. Because volsemwrt also is 13 we let him hang out with us. He is super lame. Darth coldemort wears a big t-shirt that says I heart (it doesn't say heart it has a picture of a heart on it) (the heart is neon pink) da 80s on it, black denim shorts, neon purple leg warmers, white roller skates with purple neon stripes, black lipstick, black eyeliner, skull earings, and a neon purple helmet on top of his messy black hair. Da only reason we hang out with him is to make harry jeolus. So me an darth (dat iz his nickname now cause darth voldemort is too long) and Myrinnia headed to werewolf appreciation club. Hermione founded it, but Lupin leads it now, because hermione is dead. Myrinnia is so amazing and cool. I love her, but I think she might still love harry so I haven't told her yet. At the meeting, Sirius (harry's dad) (he's no longer harry's dad because Snape adopted harry) talked about what life is like for him (he is a werewolf). Then, Darth said, "wherefore doth we has't to cometh hither, Myrinnia? Werewolves art so like a stone! " I was so mad! My twin brother is a werewolf. He was kidnapped as a baby. For 5 years no one was able to find him. Then one day, I was in hogsmeade and he showed up. Apparently the person who kidnapped James (that's his name) was a werewolf and he bit him. James now lives in the shrieking shack, but he visits me in hogsmeade when he can."Darth! My brother is a werewolf! How could you be such a big jerk? FINE! LEAVE! DON'T COME BACK! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I shouted. Darth responded, "I didn't like thee concluded, be it. thou don't respect mine style. Draco! shall we has't a duel at midnight! if 't be true thee don't showeth up at the trophy room at midnight, then thou art a chicken!" Myrinnia ran out of the room crying, while Sirius cried in the corner. He was sad because Harry is no longer his son. I imediantly ran after her, because she is so amazing and pretty, so i wanted to make sure she was okay. She is the best at magic, and is constantly correcting the teachers in class, so it would stink if she left Hogwerts. I found Myrinnia in her room. Normely, you share a room with the other kids in your year, but Myrinnia is so fabulous that she gets her own large studio apartment at the top of the tallest tower. I saw Draco enter da room. My crystal blue eyes had been crying, "DRACO I JUST GUT A HOME CALL AN GuT TALD DSAT jENNY MURDEreD MA DAD! I hat u draCO WHY DIDN"T U STOP HER? U R DA WERST PERSON EVA! U COULD HAV SAVED HIM!" Eben vo i had been crying i waz still da prettiest girl in da skull. NO… DA PRETTIEST GIRL IN DA WERLD! I lay on top my MASSIVE pink canopy bed, my long, wavy, golden hair the color of sunshine was pulled back in a relly big pony tail. I wore GORGEUS pajamas made of silk an velvet. They were white with pink trim that matched my MASSIVE pink canopy bed. "DRACO DON"T GO TO DA TREPHY ROM I DON"T WANT U DIE! IF U DIE DEN I WILL KIL U! BUT DANT TINK I M NUT MAD AT U ANYMORE! I STILL HAT U! YOU R BASICLEY DA RESON MA DAD DIED! DRACO DON"T GO TO DA TREPHY ROM! I DON"T WANT U DIE! " Dan draco left da room. 9.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999x10 to the 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999th power hours later, draco coms back. "HOW DARE YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME! I SAID DRACO DON"T GO TO DA TREPHY ROM! I DON"T WANT U DIE! DID DARTH KILL U! " "NO WE NO NED 2 WERY ABUT HIM ANY MOR." "U KILLED HIM U MURDER!" "NO. I wasn't the 1 to kill him." Den draco left bcaz he waz tired an wanted 2 go 2 bed so he went to hos room. Da next day i put on a white blouse with a flowey on it (not a real 1 it was embroidered) and cute jeans and black high heeled boots. Then i put on my cherry scented lip gloss and gold hoop earings. Finnaly putting on my crystal necklace (it looks like a crystal on a string) DEn i woke up. Den eye ate ….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…DORITOS!DEY REMOVED DA KFC STORE! KFC IS BANKRUPT! NOW IT IZ A DORITOES RESTURanT! Den i cried cause my mom died of volsemirt decease. And also cause kfc is dead too. PIP CRNEL SANDERS! I waz sitting in da grate hall eatin doretos when harry showed up. "HEllo MYRINNIA! You look beutifull today. I waz 1derin if we cud go to da Weird sisters concert in hogmede together." I waz goin 2 say NO! But he is so attractiv dat eye forgav him. "Okay HArry. I SAID" den we went to the concert. Myrinnia and me headed to the concert. When we got there, I gave her a moldy old boot. "That's disgusting!" Myrinnia shouted. I tapped the boot with my wand, and it became a beutifull bouquet of roses. Myrinnia smiled, and then she tapped it with her wand and it became an even better bouquet. She is so good at magic, even better than the teachers. The music started, and we started dancing. Myrinnia is so good at dancing. Then she started to sing to the music, and was so good that the band let her join them on the stage. Then the band got kicked out because they were nowhere near as good as Myrinnia. Myrinnia sang awesome songs, much better ones than the ones that were supposed to be sang. Did I mention that Myrinnia is good at singing? DEN HARRY ASKED IF WE COULD GET BACK 2GETHA!1 I looked at his stunin brown eyes, dey spakled like midnight. He wore a black letha jeket, a red tshot dat sad "What's da opasit ov triskaidekaphobia? CAZ I 3 DA NUMBA 13!" On it. And black leatha….….….….….….….…. ….….….….….….….…. ….….….….….….….…. ….….….….….….…PANTS!DEN DRACO SHOWED UP. "MYRINNIA! HARRY MURDERED DarTH HE A MURDER!" "DRACO SHUT UP! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! I BEGAN TO CRY cAX EYE CANET MAK DECISONS!" eye sad. DEN HARRY CAV ME A Braclet. It mached ma necklis. In caz u dant member, my crystal necklace (it looks like a crystal on a string) . I LOVE HARRY AN I CRIUED CAZ I ALSO LOV DRACO MALFREY!1 DEN DOBBY SHOUTED "HARRY POtTER AN draco CAN BOTH GO ON A DAT WIV MYRINNIA AN DEN SHE WILL CHOOSE! MAY DA BEST WIZAD WIN AN BUY DAT I MEN HARRY CAZ he IZ AWESOME!" Den we settled on da rulz. I gut 1 day to prepz maself. I wen 2 da nall, an but cloths. Den i nappped. Den da day waz ova. I went ot an a dare wiv harry an it waz cool. I went ot an a dare wiv draco an it waz cool. MY LIFE IS SO HARD! I CRIED IN DA DORITOES RESTRANT! Den rob kidnapped me. He knacked me ot an it was all dark an i codent see becaz i was knacked ot. A relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly relly looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong tim LATER, i woke up i cud net see any thin. DEN … I opened ma eyes. Eye sill cudent sea stuff. I heard a voice. "MYRINNIA! My nam iz rob." I GASPED ROB WAS DA 1 hoo wizadnapped me! Den da voce spak, "I love you Myrinnia." "I am a ninja." "And a death evil." "I uve U" "U r tring 2 decid hoo u luv." " **PICK ME!** " So rob gut added 2 da competon. I went ot an a dare wiv rob an it waz relly cool. Dis mens eye shud pick rob but even doe r dat waz cool, eye donut luv him. MY LIFE IZ SO HARD! FIRST DIS, DEN MA UNCLE BOB DIED! Juz b4 it waz tim 2 decid, rob said, "I am a death evil." (he wispeded it so no1 else herd.) i had 2 pick an it waz herd an i realized…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...I waz in lov with Darth da hole tim! I ran 2 ma room an cried. Den I ran 2 da trephy room were dath died. I cried somoa. Then my necklace and bracelet began to glow. Da nex tin eye new, Darth waz standin in front o me! "What hath happened, I wast supposed to square Draco, but Harry stabbed me. Then everything wast dark. Then I woke up. And now I am hither." "DARTH! MY JEWLERY MUST BE MAGIC! IT BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE! HARRY FELT BAD ABUT KILLIN U SO HE GAV ME DA BRACELET! Darth, do u want 2 go out with me?" "aye Myrinnia! I wast in love with thee the moment I saw thee!" Den we kissed.

The End


	4. Book 4

AN:The line about Draco talking weird is because originally his dialogue was in a different font in this book. His dialogue is now in bold.

Myrinnia

Bubble Star Anne Wizadweth AN DA HOT CUP!

My name is Myrinnia Bubble Star Anne Wizadweth. I am a supa awesome wizad, an dat's who eye gut ma name. My parents are dead, and I waz kidnipped ba Rob cauz he loves me. I am datin Darth Vlodempert. I uzed 2 dat happy, but he dumped me cuz he waz jelous ov draco. Over da summa, stuff happen. I go tp HOGWETs! Which is in da city ov london. I was in my derm rom, watching ma fav show (little buttler) when DARTH CAM IN DA ROOM AND SAD DAT WE HAD TO Go 2 DA QUIDETH COMPETON! I started yellin, caz I wanted to wath ma show!1 "I bethought t would beest romantic. These tickets cost all mine wage!" "LITTLE BUTTER IZ ROMTIC AN IT DON COST ALL U MONEY!" "thee hath spent all thy wage on little buttler!" "HOW DARE U INSELT LITTLE BUTTLAR!" "my most humble apology, shall we gaze upon little buttler?" Den we watched little butt. It waz hun/ Den we gut attacked buy draco. **"I WILL KILL YOU MYRINNIA!"** Shouted draco. He pulled out a knif dat waz cuved in blood. Draco had become depressed ova da summa, an know hez a cereal killa…..ALSO HE TAKS WERD! **"DIE!" I jumped at harry (hez her 2) with ma knife. I stabbed him in da hert, an ripped it out and kept it az a I JUMPED OUT TE WINDOW!** I cried. I grabbed harrys body an stated 2 scream. "WHY HARRY! WHY DID U DIE!" I shooted. Darth had dis look one his face that was like you seriously forgot da wizard, with magic jewlery that brins peple back to life. "Oh yeah i am a wizard, with magic jewlery that brins peple back to life." So I used my magic and brought harry back. But he didnt hav a heart so he became a …...

VAMPIRE! He had sparkly reddish brown eyes, and pale white skin. Hiz hair waz messy an black. Der waz a scar on his 4head that looked like the letter N! He wore black leather pants, black eyeliner, black lipstick, an a tshirt 4 Som Goff Band. There were red streaks in hiz messy black her. DUN DUN DUN! Den Darth waz like "Ho! Thee can not beest goth! Thee art copying me! What is next? Shakespeare speaketh?" Den harry said " I hav 2 be goth becuz I am a vampire. I am not copying you! Why wud I dew dat! U r lame! I m goin 2 go 2 da diagonally mall an get som goff cloths!" "Thee art a poser! Thee probably don't coequal knoweth who Som Goff Band is!" I waved my magic wand (it's gut a hippogriff feather core) to stop dem from fightin. Den Harry went to da mall. While I wated 4 Harry to return, I entered an 1 da triwizard tournament. Da trophy cup waz hot 2 da touch, it glowed softly. I began 2 feel sic, I gut dizzy, and da room started 2 spin around me.

 _Hello. I am the new narrator. I am here so that you, the reader will get to see stuff that happens when Myrinnia isn't in the room. And so you won't have to deal with bad spelling._

 _Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were walking to Charms class. Harry was being an annoying teenager because he had gotten into an argument with Ron Weasley. Hermione was telling Harry to apologize to Ron, but Harry wasn't listening. Suddenly a girl magically appeared in the hallway. She had been holding the Triwizard Cup, but she dropped it. She barfed on Hermione and then started screaming about ghosts. Then she fainted. Harry was very confused. "Is the triwizard cup a portkey? But then how did this girl get it?", he wondered out loud. "NO!", screamed Mad Eye Moody, who was also in the hallway. "You figured out my ridiculously complex plan to bring Voldemort back!" The girl, who was beginning to wake up, shouted "Oh No! Did something happen to Darth while I was winning the Triwizard Tournament?" "Who the heck is Darth? I was talking about Voldemort," said Moody. "Darth is his nickname!", shouted the girl. "How do you know Voldemort?", asked Moody. "He's my boyfriend," she responded. "I think I would know if my boss was dating a teenager. You're how old? 15?", said Moody. "I'm 14, and you are a," She was cut off, as Professor Snape dragged Moody away. "You aren't dating Voldemort! I'm sure of this as I am that my name is Barty Crouch Jr.!", He yelled. Barty Crouch Jr. was taken to Azkaban for being a crazy dude who kidnapped the real Mad Eye Moody. Hermione went to the bathroom to wash up, leaving Harry alone with the girl. "Hello, Harry! What clothes did you get at the mall?" How did this girl know my name? Oh wait. I'm famous. Everybody knows my name, thought Harry. "What mall?", said Harry. The girl was quite confused at this, and Harry worried she might be insane. He dragged the girl to the hospital wing, in case she barfed again. Harry ran to Dumbledore's office to tell him about the girl. On the way, he bumped into Snape, who was still grouchy after arresting Barty Crouch Jr. Snape yelled at him and removed 15 points from Gryffindor. Harry explained to Dumbledore how she had appeared out of nowhere, and was acting like a crazy person. "And she kept asking about the mall," said Harry. "I think she might be crazy." Dumbledore thought for a moment, and then responded. "She is definitely crazy," said Dumbledore. "I have no idea who she is or how she got here, but she is definitely crazy." Then a unicorn apparated into the room. The unicorn turned into the girl. "That's her!", screamed Harry. "Oh No! Dumbledore! I'll save you Harry! Avada Kedavra!", shouted the girl. The curse hit Dumbledore and he died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Harry. "Oh yeah. I forgot you worked for Squirrel," said the girl. Harry was confused and angry. Who was this girl and why had she killed Dumbledore? "Snape must be drinking polyjuice potion to pretend to be this girl!", shouted Harry. "That makes no sense," said one of the paintings on the wall. "It has to be Snape! It always is!", yelled Harry. "It never is," said the painting. " "Shut Up!", Harry screamed. "You must help me! I need to get back to Hogwerts! The nurse told me I was in a place called Hogwarts! My friends must be worried about me!", the girl said this rather meanly, but she was crying. She looked really, genuinely upset._ Her tears sparkled in the lit makin her look relly actractive. Harry looked at her and realized he looved hr. Butt he cud neve eve have her 4 she loved Darth. _What are you doing here?_ Narrating. _I'm the Narrator now!_ Why? I m obviusly da best narrator! _Yet you can't spell the._ Shut Up! I am sooooooo much beta dan u! U r jellyus. _I'm not jealous._ You spelt jellyus wrong. Dat pruvs dat I m betta. I speel thins rit! _The only word you didn't spell wrong in that sentence was I._ This my story! Who dar u steal it! I hat u! Myrinnia transfered her wand in 2 a laser sword (form stark trek) _Do you mean a lightsaber from star wars?_ NO! Stop interpratin! Also u ron. I mean laser sword from start treck! Myrinnia stabbed the stewped interprintg narator1! HOW STOLE MI STORYY! An blood gushed ot lik a fountsain. They scremed in pain 4 lik 50 hours. Ever1 charred an they throw a parady 4 Myrinnia! An the evl stor theve lorned thar lesson! Than Hairy bot then back 2 lif wit his vampire powers, so that ther wood bee in pan forever! He den hipotenuse tham so dey woud bea his slave 4 ever :D Didst thee learneth thy lesson? _Yeah. Never upset a Mary Sue._

THE END


	5. Book 5

AN:This book was never finished. I have no idea what the plot was going to be.

Myrinnia Bubble Star Anne Wizardworth

AND DA FIFA BIRD

Mi Name es Myrinnia Bubble Star Ann Wizardway. I m a wizard, how goes 2 magic skull in london call hogwerts. I am 15 yers old an r relly prettty. Ma best friends are Shadow (he use 2 b harry, but now hes a vampier), Darth (my boyfriend :D), an Darco (execpt no anymor cuz he now a cereal killer) I was sleep in ma dorm in hogwratds. I sat op an gut drassed. I pot on a jens an tshirt. The tshirt was blu. I wer a sliver head ban, and mi crystall jewelry (sea book 3th)

AN: I do remember a little bit about what Book 8 would have been. It would have been based (vaguely) on Cursed Child and starred Myrinnia's daughter. Myrinnia would have ended up marrying Harry. (AN: Yes an author's note inside an author's note. I just realized I should clarify that James, Draco's werewolf brother is not James, Harry's dad. I picked the name and didn't realize until later.)


End file.
